bestmikey87fandomcom-20200214-history
Day 08359 (05-27-2010) 2010-147
Mikey-Mini Episode Number: 8359 Production Number: 2010-147 Date: Thursday, May 27, 2010 Sponsors: G, T, 8 Mikey-Mini Year: 2010 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy gets lost, and encounters a man with a yo-yo, who tells him to remember everything he passed. Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids on a jungle safari spot an ornate G swing through the trees. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Story: "The Geefle and the Gonk" The Geefle and the Gonk, two aliens, learn how to cooperate and gather nectarines together. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|G For Giggle (voice of Allen Swift) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy demonstrates why his dog's name is Happy. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird and Snuffy sing "Map Song" on the way to Hooper's Store. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T for treasure (Jim Thurman voice over) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The floating kids make a small T. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Disney Shorts: Father's Lion - Goofy teaches his son the finer points of camping out, with a mountain lion in hot pursuit. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|8 people break it down in a park. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop has to bring 8 steamer trunks down 8 flights of stairs. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster demonstrates surprise. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Candy Man Artist: Bud Luckey |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: One Way |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Milo Counting: 8 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|8 Bats Artist: Owe Gustafson |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Goofy sings "The Caissons Go Rolling Along" with Christian, Michelle, Toby, Brandon, Chip & Dale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Great Inventors Series: Willy Pinkham, intern at the rubber glove factory, invents the balloon. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Ookyook Song," a Joe Raposo song with the Alaskan words for all the things you need to put on when it's ukiuq (winter). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sarah Jessica Parker announces she's waiting for "Big". Super Grover overhears and declares he will help her. He brings her a big pumpkin, then a bigger drum and finally, the biggest boulder he can find. However, she claims none of them are the "Big" she's waiting for, when "Big" finally arrives - Big Bird! As they walk off, Grover collapses under the weight of the rock and notes his "big" problem. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The King of Eight |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Playing cards form the letter T; the jack and queen tango |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Luis reads Maria and the kids a musical story about two people in Mexico, who happen to be named Maria and Luis too, who love to have visitors and encourage them to visit Casa de Maria or Casa de Luis. Since they both enjoy to have people over, they turn their two casas into one for them all to enjoy. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T es para telefono |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T for Triangle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The rabbit and the turtle race to the top of a building. The rabbit goes up 40 steps, but the turtle takes the elevator. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Hispanic community of Anything Muppets sings "It Sure is Hot!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gordon's Voiceover 'T/t': Two caterpillars form T and t. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The 8 Brothers Circus displays 8 elephants. Artist: Paul Fierlinger |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen sing "Miami" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sand G / g |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gabi plays a follow-the-leader game with Zoe, Elmo, Rosita and the kids. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A sleepy man counts 8 sheep. (Spanish soundtrack) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A gymnasium switches from empty to full. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Eva Longoria and Elmo showcase things they find exquisite. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pencil box G / g |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Madrigal Alphabet Animation by Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy signs the word cat, and morphs into one. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Clown Honking #8 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rabbit sings "Try A Little Something New" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Eight apples grow on a tree. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Eight children dance in a colorblock grid. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting 8 harvesters |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet & Kid Moments: Telly and Shaun look at the word CAT, and Chicago the Lion says he likes the word because he's a kind of cat. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"The Wasteroon Song" - three water drops complain about people wasting water, calling them "Wasteroons." Artist: ArtistMike |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|G/g musical notes (Gordon voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Janice and The Electric Mayhem sing "Rockin' Robin," perched on tree branches. The Robin and some birds are joined by Dr. Teeth on the tambourine, Lips on the trumpet, and Animal, Zoot, and Floyd. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|La letra T es para tigre, tomate, taxi, toro, telefono, televisión, y el terrible tiburon. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Some clowns, more clowns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|T for typewriter and toe Artist: John Korty |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sing "By The Light Of The Silvery Moon" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Poem about T words Voice: Bob Arbogast |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide